galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WarStar Galactica (TV Series)
WarStar Galactica is an alternate universe version of a amalgamation of the "re-imagined" Battlestar Galactica''created by Ronald D. Moore and original series ''Battlestar Galactica''created by Gary A. Larson. Series Synopsis (In A Nutshell) WarStar is somewhat similar to many other episodes of ''Star Trek mainly Next Generation episode "Yesterdays Enterprise" in which the Enterprises crew became more militant due to a change within history. as is the same within this show. The series begins nearly 50 years after Battlestar Galactica 's final season (also known as Galactica 1980) in where Galactica finally discovers Earth after which the remaining refugees of the original Twelve Colonies of Kobol begin to reside and live not only on Earth but on many off world colonies around the solar system as well. Life on Post Colonial Earth Life on Earth is forever changed as the Cylon Empire invades Earth in which Galactica along with the earths military forces fights to drive them out for several years. This event is known as the 1st Earth/Cylon War. After the incursion was ended the remaining refugees of the Colonial Fleet help their war worn brethren by giving them all of their advanced knowledge and technology should the Cylons ever return. After this in just 20 years Earth based human technology is advanced over an amount of 200 years well ahead of normal advancement. This era is known as the 2nd Golden age. The 2nd Cylon War By 2020 the Union of the 13 Colonies has slowly begun to tear itself apart with civil strife and war among several of the off world colonies and Earth due to a combination of political and religious conflicts. However unknown to the 13 Colonies is that in their current political and Defense state they were nearly no match for what was to come. For secretly the Cylons had not retreated but instead had begun a massive secret project in which they had combined both stolen Colonial Technology as well as their own advanced scientific know-how create a new empire of super evolved Humanoid Cylons centrally operated by the Cyberarchy of the Inviere (Series-6) Family while in reality the entirety of the 2nd Cylon Empire is secretly run by a unseen group of leaders known as the Celestial 5. On October 10, 2022 the new Cylon empire began mass nuclear bombing of the 13 Colonies main cities. As the attempted incursion of the 2nd Cylon War began. For more Information see Main Article: 2nd Earth/Cylon War Although it seems that the war seemed lost the Caprican political Roslin family helped to create new weapons and defense technologies that were nearly impenetrable by Cylon intel and weapons technology. These massive enhancements helped turn the tide of war and the further unification of all the 13 Colonies. Creation of the WarStar Class-IV (or Neo-Class) Battlestars which were in Voyager, Ares, Excelsior, and Apollo Classes comprised of the entirety of the Colonies Defense Fleet. While powerful the ships were only capable of short range ship to ship combat. This shortcoming led to many massive defeats and major shortfalls within the fleet. All of these problems led to the creation of the WarStar. Founded by the Roslin Foundation the WarStar was created as a Long Range assault fortress which could be used as both a Space based Calvary base or as a direct front line attack cruiser/defender in all heavy combat situations. the WarStar replaced all military Battlestars as the main defense ship of the entire Colonial Fleet. Victory and the rise of the Empire The end of the war began not with the destruction but in the sudden alliance of the 2nd Cylon Forces due to the fact that unknown to both warring sides while the surviving remnants of the original 12 (12 Colonies) believed that the Alien race that created the war machines who were also known as Cylons Was long extinct in reality the machines original creators have been mostly placed in stasis in massive carrier ships around several galaxies throughout the galactic local group waiting for the machines to allow their original masters to colonize all new planets that their creations have conquered for them. However also unknown to the reptilian creatures that their creations have evolved beyond the basic commands of their creators and wanted to lead their own independent lives and destinies. Unfortunately the creators would not be forgiving on their creations and began to attack both Cylon and Colonial Forces this was known as Extraterrestrial Incursion 01 by Earths Military Forces. The now allied Roslin and Inviere Families led the design and creation of the Focused Graviton Shot Cannon a Mass destruction beam weapon as well as the weaponization of Solenium against the alien invaders. The defeat of alien invaders led to what is now known to the 13 Colonies as Armistice Day in which both the Cylon and the Colonies signed a 2nd peace treaty which still lasts to this day. This alliance led to the massive advancement of Colonial technologies, both Inviere designed and Human constructed. This era was known as the Silver Age due to the upgrades and enhancements in many already existing technologies. However the threat of the Reptilian Cylons still existed while they retreated somewhere into their own home galaxy the Union of 13 still realized that someday they could return to destroy both their creations and the rest of humanity so with the uniamious agreement of the Quorum of the 13 along with the overwhelming public opinion Marcus Roslin Head of the Roslin Foundation was given absolute control over all Human and Colonial allied Cylon military forces in order to insure the absolute protection of the entire solar system and all nearby human and cylon occupied regions of the galaxy. And so on July 15, 2027 the old government of the Union fell away and the United Empire of the 13 Colonies began. The Cylon Cycle For a time afterward, the Cylons except for some of the co human-cylon created technology built solely for human defense had disappeared. With all of their enemies gone, economically minded politicians slowly had construction of new WarStars halted with the entire fleet to be decommissioned on a long time-table. Meanwhile Roslin's descendants, both political and genetic, made power-grabs with the remaining WarStars and had them converted either to private mansions or secret military installations that quickly disappeared off of the books. During this period, analytical historians began to notice a cycle in Cylon thinking which led them to inevitably switch between peaceable mode and war mode. Based on this, combined with an accurate knowledge of the current situation, these scientists decided to develop a Class V Battlestar or Type II WarStar which was smaller, faster, smarter and more powerful than the current series. Roughly half-way through their research, the scientific group was split up due to local water riots and each scientist developed his or her own version of the Type V. Caprica Steps Massacre & Cylon Exodus While the reasons for the 2nd Cylon Empire leaving the 13 Colonies have been only been speculative at best even by the best analytical historians for years the true reasons for the self imposed exile have never been known. However for several years many people within conspiracy theory circles have believed for many years that the main reason stemmed from a little known incident known as the Caprica Steps Massacre. The Caprica Steps Massacre was believed to be for years only a short lived civil skirmish between New Caprica and Geminon that lasted only 3 days in a major Caprica City called Hellene (now known as Odessa) the battle was over the rights of the crew of a WarStar known only as the Nova. According to various written and orally conveyed statements Imperial Command Officers were ordered aboard the ship in order to improve productivity in the ships crew. However slowly over time the crew were given from harsh to slavery conditions, many existing on little to no food and sleep for at times several days straight and many were forced to perform EV Spacewalks in order to scrub the ships hull by hand and those who were to exhausted to carry on their duties were simply shot off of the ships hull or ejected through an airlock and their bodies were left to drift out into open space never to be seen again. It was also believed that also many civilian slaves (including children) were taken aboard the Nova and possibly other ships throughout the Imperial Fleet (however the reason or purpose of this use of slavery was never truly known). Finally fed up with the conditions his crew were being put through the Captain of the Nova tried to order the Command Officers off of the ship. However they're only response was to perform a hostile takeover of the ship and its systems. Seeing no other alternative the Novas Captain activated the ships self destruct and with the self sacrifice of the crew allowed for most of the ships onboard civilians to escape the ship before it detonated. After the escape the captain led whatever remained of the ships survivors to a Cylon survey orbital station located on the outer orbital rim of Pluto when they reached the station the Cylons cared for the civilian and remaining military crew. Afterwards the captain conveyed what happened to the Nova and what he believed was happening to many other Imperial ships. The Cylons realized that their defense directive must be carried out as was per the stipulations within the 2nd Cylon/Colonial Armistice treaty written many years previous. With 4 heavily armed Basestars the Cylon protection fleet in orbit directly over Hellene, New Caprica on November 10, 2031 Laura Roslin and the Creation of BAR Just as the Union before it the Empire was under the threat of falling under the same cycle of civil strife and war that had originally split apart the union so many years previous. Also was the growing corruption, apathy, and loss of both public and private freedoms brought about by the remaining descendants of the Roslin Foundation. However 1 descendant of Marcus, Laura Catherine Callista Roslin 14th Descendant of Marcus Roslin who was 1 of many Roslin genetic descendants who were exiled from the Colonies after the self imposed exile of the Cylon Inviere family from the Milky Way Galaxy. Without the aid of Cylon protection the noble remnants of the Roslin family were driven out by corrupt members of their family and religious Polytheistic zealots known as the Guardians of the 12 Lords. Afterwards Laura decided that the Empire would not fall just as the Union before it. Laura created a alliance with any Colonies Religious, Scientific, and military groups including the scientific group which had discovered the Cylon cycle in the 1st place now known as the Biological Android Research Group or BAR which was now a division of a Scientific Christian group known as the Followers of the One in where allegiance to her 3xGreat Grandfather and belief in the Empire was as it was still existed. With a small Battle and WarStar group they utilized the Newly rediscovered Magnetic Void Drive Technology. with it they managed to traveled all the way to the Andromeda Galaxy in where they miraculously found a survey and research base of the Cylon Inviere Family on 1 of the small planetoids that exist near the edge of 1 of the Galaxies inner stellar arms. After explaining their situation to their former Cylon allies in the hopes that they would return, the Inviere foundation agreed mainly due to the opportunity to take another chance at holding a major power position within the 13 Colonies. So along with a large Cylon Basestar battle group. On September 15, 2036 the battle now known as the Series History The series similar to many British TV Series by instead of basic seasons the show will be split into individual smaller "Series" as will be shown Series I *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Dimension Two Category:WarStar Galactica Category:Fan Series Category:Fan TV Series Category:Stories Category:Alternate Universe Stories